This program is designed to complete long-term studies on the effects of therapeutic doses of proton irradiation on the monkey eye and surrounding tissue, to further investigate effects of fractionation in monkeys, to develop a reproducible method of head and eye fixation adaptable to humans, and to treat a carefully selected number of human choroidal melanomas with small beam proton irradiation, using previously developed precise stereotactic aiming techniques.